


The Captain and the Dark Night

by jsaint34



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, romanogers freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story set in the same universe as my Super-Soldier Series.  Actually takes place between Soldier's Test and New Soldier/Old Enemy.  Functions as a stand alone story, dealing with the challenges of raising two year old twins along with missions to other worlds and all set in a cross over between the Marvel Universe(Cinematic/Comic) and the DC Universe.  All characters belong to either Marvel/Disney or DC/Warner brothers.  No infringement intended.  Purely written for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terrible Two's

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are in their third year of marriage, and their twins have just had their second birthday. When on their private floor at the tower or at the cabin, most of the time James and Talia act like perfect angels. But when their parents aren’t watching, these two cause more mischief than Loki, or that’s what Tony thinks anyway. He loves the kids, but one afternoon he’s finally had enough. As they run towards the gym, Tony limps along behind them.

“ROGERS!”

Steve is startled by Tony screaming his last name. He stops his session on the punching bag as the twins run in and grab hold of his legs. They seem to be terrified from the way their little hands hold tightly to the legs of his sweatpants.

“Tony, I asked you to babysit for an hour. It’s only been twenty minutes. What did you do?”

“No, no, no. It’s not what I did, it’s what they did!”

“Tony, they’re two. What could James and Talia possibly have done that has you this upset?”

“Don’t give me that they’re only two crap. First off, I was sitting in the living room watching cartoons with James, when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen. I went in to check, and all the cabinets were emptied. I found Talia hiding in a cabinet.”

“Tony, didn’t you do this kind of stuff when you were two?”

“How is this now about me? Don’t say it.”

Tony pauses a moment, remembering the argument on the helicarrier. It’s still a sore subject between him and Steve. It was the first of many times the soldier called him out on his ego.

“Anyway, after cleaning up the mess and carrying her back to the living room, James had left the sofa and was coloring all over the walls. When I tried to take his crayons away, he bit me, and then Talia kicked me.” Steve is trying hard to suppress his laughter. He finds it amusing that the genius was outwitted by two years olds.

“Tony you can’t turn your back on a two year old. Doing so only invites mischief.”

“Mischief I could handle. If I had the choice between being bitten and kicked by your children, or Loki throwing me out of a window again, I’d pick Loki hands down.”

Knowing how embarrassed Tony is, Steve doesn’t get angry at the mention of Loki in comparison to his twins.

“I’ll let the comparison to the God of Mischief slide. Look Tony, it’s 12:30 so it’s their lunch time and they’re hungry. Natasha should be back in half an hour and when we put them down for their nap, I’ll clean the walls.”

“I expect the walls to be spotless, Rogers. Stark Tower is not a playground. If anybody needs me I’ll be in my lab, working on my armor.”

Tony stomps off towards the elevator, and Steve bursts into laughter when the doors close.

“You two; it sounds like you had a lot of fun with your Uncle Tony today. Come on, time for lunch.”

Steve starts walking awkwardly to the kitchen with James and Talia each still holding on to one of his legs. As he is making his way through the main living area, Natasha has returned earlier than expected and meets them there.

“Hey kids, I think you better let go of your Dad’s legs if he’s going to make your lunch.”

James and Talia hear their mother before they see her and immediately let go, so they can run to her. She kneels down and scoops them both up before making her way to Steve. He greets her with a kiss before returning to the kitchen.

“You’re back early, Nat. The mission went well, I take it?”

“Yeah, but it was hardly a mission. That was recon I could have done while half asleep. Honestly I’m not sure why Coulson needed Clint, Bobbi and I.”

“He knows who his most valuable assets are, even if they’re technically not Agents of SHIELD anymore. So where are Clint and Bobbi?”

“They went to the hospital. Bobbi wasn’t feeling well. Probably just a bug. So, tell me which one of our kids did the coloring on the walls.”

Steve begins to relate the story while preparing the macaroni and cheese. Natasha listens with her attention still focused on the twins. As the story progresses she can barely hide the smirk appearing on her lips.

“That was James. He and Tony were watching cartoons when Talia began throwing pots and pans out of the cabinets. James made his move when Tony left him alone to investigate.”

“Wait a minute, Tony Stark was actually babysitting our kids?”

“Yeah, I needed an hour in the gym. I got twenty minutes.”

“And he agreed to do this willingly,” Natasha asks skeptically because Tony is not the first person she would choose to babysit.

“I believe his final words to me were”: “It’ll be fun.”

“I can guess what happened next. Tony tried to take the crayons away.”

“Yeah, and he gotten bitten in the leg, before Talia kicked him.”

Natasha can’t suppress her laughter after she gets the twins in their high chairs. 

“Outwitted by two year olds. Does Tony realize he’s never going to live this down?”

“Oh I’m sure he does. I promised to clean the walls and as he stomped off he was still muttering about Stark Tower not being a playground.”

Steve brings the mac and cheese in, joining Tasha and their kids at the table. However feeding two years olds is no easy task. Most of the food either ends up on their clothes, or the floor. After putting them down for their naps, the soldier and spy are cleaning up both the food and coloring on the walls, while Bobbi and Clint are still at the hospital.

“So tell me Mrs. Barton, you said you’ve not been feeling well. Could you describe your symptoms for me?”

“Of course Dr. Williams, I’ve been overly fatigued lately, and I’ve also been experiencing abdominal cramps. And yesterday I woke up and started vomiting.”

“Don’t forget the insane amount of irritability Bobbi,” Clint interjects at precisely the wrong time.

“I’m only irritated because you can’t keep your mouth shut Barton!”

Clint takes a few steps back, because the last time Bobbi yelled at him like this he also got punched in the face. Dr. Williams knows what’s going on and why Bobbi is in the mood she’s in. 

“Well Mrs. Barton, I can tell you I know why you’ve been experiencing these symptoms. However, I’m really not the type of doctor you should be seeing.”

“I don’t understand. I thought I was just sick.”

“Mrs. Barton, you need to see an Ob-Gyn. You’re most likely pregnant.”

With that announcement Bobbi and Clint both knew everything was about to change again.

“Stark’s not going to be happy about this."

“Clint I’m one who is pregnant, and Stark is the one you’re worried about?”

They thank the doctor as they leave and now they have to decide how to break the news to the rest of the team.


	2. It's Complicated

It’s been a few years since Thor left Asgard to remain on Earth. When he left he said “I’d rather be a good man, than a great King.” He could never neglect his responsibilities to the nine realms, so whenever Heimdall called, Thor knew he had to answer. Many times he has had to leave Jane, and his departures created a strain on their relationship. Having returned to the United States she met Dr. Keith Kincaid, hesitantly beginning a relationship with him. Thor’s next return to her would also be his last.

“Jane? Jane, the nine realms are once again safe and I have returned as I promised I always would.”

After he arrives at her apartment, he is mystified at the first person he sees, and it’s not Selvig or Darcy.

“Who are you? What are you doing in Jane’s home?”

“I could ask you the same thing. My name is Keith Kincaid; I’m a colleague of Jane’s. The real question is, who are you?”

“I am Thor Odinson. Recently returned from Asgard. I am here to see Jane.”

Hearing the loud voices, Jane leaves her bedroom, surprised to see a very angry Thunder God standing in front of Dr. Kincaid. Keeping calm she knows she owes him an explanation.

“Thor, I think we should all sit down. We should talk.”

Over the next hour Jane explains how she met Keith through her ex Don Blake. She knows Thor is hurt given that he did choose to remain on Earth, being that she was part of the reason he stayed. But their different cultures, their very lives from the moment they met were leading to this. She explains to Thor how it is selfish of her to want to be with him, thus keeping him torn between two worlds. She feels he deserves more than she can give him, and she sometimes still feels guilty because his mother died protecting her. Oddly enough, Thor doesn’t become angry over her rationalization. Finally after listening without interrupting, Thor speaks.

“Jane, I understand your reasoning. I bear you no ill will for your decision. You say I deserve more than you can give me. However I believe it is the other way around. You deserve someone who can be there when you need him to be. My responsibilities prevent me from being that man. I will continue to remain your friend.”

Turning to Dr. Kincaid, Thor addresses him next. There is a slight edge to his voice, but he can’t fault Jane for her choices, knowing that he needs to shoulder the blame.

“Take care of her Dr. Kincaid. Jane is special, and she deserves only the best from you. Good-bye Jane. Heimdall when you’re ready.”

Jane and Keith are both silent as Thor ascends through the Bifrost, and returns home to Asgard. Upon his arrival, Heimdall greets him.

“Welcome home, Thor. The All-father has requested your presence.”

“He knew I was returning? For what purpose does he need me?”

“He would not say, other than it was a matter of the utmost importance.”

“Then I must go. Keep an eye on her for me.”

As Thor departs, Heimdall knows who the crown prince was speaking of. He is well aware of how much Thor cares for the mortal Jane Foster. The melancholy of his friend is one Asgard has not seen since Thor and Sif ended their relationship centuries ago. Arriving at the throne room, even Odin can sense his son’s sadness.

“Greetings, Father. Heimdall says you have requested my presence.”

“Indeed I have, my son. The nine are still safe because of your efforts. You should rejoice, yet I see in you a distinct sadness. As your father, I cannot stand to see you in pain. What troubles you, Thor?”

“You have grown far wiser since Mother’s passing. I am troubled. You were right father. Jane has moved on. I knew that my constant departures would eventually take their toll. She deserves more than I could give her.”

“You need say no more, Thor. She loved you for a time, but you are better served by what lies here in Asgard for you.”

“I know Father. But I must still return to Earth. It is not the only one of the nine I must protect, but it is the one most likely to need my protection.”

“As always, you are still torn between two worlds. I will not stop you from returning to Earth, as you are correct in your assessment. However I speak not of the mortal world.”

As Odin stops speaking his gaze moves to the back of the throne room. Confused, Thor turns to find Lady Sif on approach. She stops for a moment not believing Thor is standing in front of her. Sensing the tension, Odin speaks again.

“Come forward, Sif. I did indeed call you here for the return of Thor. He has come home, but not by my request. I believe the both of you have much you would like to discuss.”

Sif kneels before them both, but as Odin departs for his own chambers, Thor extends a hand out to help her stand. As always he expected her to never kneel before him, even though he will one day ascend to the throne. For a moment, neither of them speak. They are both lost in feelings that never truly went away. When Thor does go to speak, Sif stops him and her words take him by surprise.

“Why have you returned now; Thor? You only seem to return when Asgard faces a crisis. And when this crisis has abated, will you return to the mortal woman again?”

“There is no crisis that has brought me home this time, Sif. My choices have no doubt earned me your ire. As you have once met my friends, you have seen the goodness in all of them. I have lived among them and fought beside them. And it is from them I have learned that there is no pain that cannot heal, no scar that will not in time fade. I know that it will take time, but one day I hope to again be as worthy of your love as I once was.”

Sif is not normally caught off guard. Her entire life she has trained to be a warrior, but Thor’s words cut through to her very soul. As her eyes soften, she knows of only one thing she can say.

“In time Thor, but true worth has never been defined by one’s actions on the field of battle, but by the strength of their hearts. For now, this is a start. Welcome home.”

As Thor and Sif depart the throne room together, at the moment they are unaware that they will be separated again in the very near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In two of my other stories I made reference to Thor reuniting with Sif. First in New Soldier/Old Enemy with Thor becoming King and Sif, his Queen. Also in Liberty and Sharpshot where he returns to Earth after eighteen years with their daughter, Freyja. This chapter is background of that return.


	3. Interruption

Bobbi and Clint have just arrived back at the tower. On their way there he tried to explain why he was worried about how Stark would react to the news of another pregnancy. His words only served to irritate Bobbi more. She knew though that their god-children were already driving Tony crazy. So she can understand why Clint has trepidations about revealing the news this soon. As they enter the recreation floor, the rest of the team is already there waiting. Not the least bit surprised, Clint speaks first.

“So, looks like Bobbi and I are late for the family meeting. What’s the deal, genius? Did we miss something important?”

“No, Legolas, we were all concerned when Natasha told us you and Bobbi went to the hospital.”

“Don’t listen to him Clint. I only told Steve. Stark still has every room in this place bugged.”

“Yeah, I have no doubts about that. Anyway, Bobbi and I have some news. I think I’ll let her say it.”

“Well, it’s not an illness, I’m actually…”

Before Bobbi can finish, JARVIS interrupts with urgent news.

“Excuse me sir, but there is a situation that requires the Avengers. It seems the city is under attack.”

None of the team is really shocked about this. With both the Fantastic Four and the X-Men away on missions, Tony expected some megalomaniac to try and destroy the city. 

“All right J, get me identification on the threat. We need to know what we’re up against.”

“Sir, it appears New York is under attack by an invading alien force. I have attempted to cross-reference all known hostile species in the universe, but the databanks have no matches.”

“Thanks; I’m beginning to think the tower is a magnet for alien invasions. You’d think after we defeated both the Chitauri and the Skrulls, they’d stay away from Earth.”

“Cut the jokes, Tony. This is serious. We can’t afford to let New York get decimated like the last times. Avengers, let’s move.”

"Thanks Captain Killjoy, there's always time for..."

A threatening glare from Steve cuts the genius off mid-sentence so he and Rhodey go for the armory to suit up, while Steve, Clint, and Bruce head for the exit. Natasha stays behind because James and Talia are still sleeping, Bobbi and Steve both notice, but Bobbi is the one to make the choice for them.

“Natasha, go on. They need you. I’ll look after James and Talia.”

“But…”

“No buts, you need to go. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

Natasha follows the others into battle as the alien forces start attacking innocent bystanders. Steve and the Hulk are working well together in the battle, so she goes back to back with Clint. Even in the middle of the fight, she manages to talk with him.

“Clint, why did Bobbi insist on staying behind? If she’s not sick, she should be here with us. I could’ve stayed.”

“Yeah, but someone needs to protect your twins. And Bobbi just found out…Hold that thought.”

Pausing in the conversation, Clint sees one of their adversaries advancing on a school bus. He quickly reloads his bow and fires straight through the alien’s neck.

Nice shot, partner, you were saying?”

“Bobbi just found out she’s pregnant. Nat to your right!”

“Pregnant? Congrats,” she says while firing two bullets through the alien moving to attack her. “So that’s why she got dizzy during the recon assignment from Coulson? On your left!”

“Yeah, I’m still worried about how Stark’s going to react when we finally get to break the news.”

Natasha looks up to see Iron Man and War Machine providing air support, having heard the repulsor fire signifying their arrival.

“Speaking of Stark, look who finally joined the battle. Don’t worry about what he thinks. Odds are he’s still upset about James and Talia biting and kicking him earlier this afternoon, while he was babysitting for Steve.”

“Tony Stark, babysitting; now I’ve heard everything.”

As the ground forces are being defeated, another small wave of air attacks come into play. Rhodey went off to chase down some strays, leaving Tony on his own. An adversary moves to attack him, until an energy blast is fired; frying the alien. As Tony dispatches his final opponent, a familiar voice speaks from behind him, one that is actually most welcome to be there.

“After all this time Stark, I would have thought you’d have better sensors in your armor. If I hadn’t been here, you’d have been microwaved.”

“JARVIS would have let me know about the threat. But thanks for the assist anyway, Carol.”

“It was my pleasure. Looks like we’ve got this battle finished. Time for you guys to greet your adoring public.”

Tony and Carol descend towards the ground to meet up with the other Avengers. With the strays now eliminated, Rhodey is the first to greet her.

“It’s been awhile Major Danvers.”

“Far too long Colonel Rhodes. Looks like my instincts were right about the invasion.”

“Yeah about that, who are these aliens? Why Earth?”

“They're the Kree, Clint. Ever since the Chitauri and the Skrull invasions, every alien species in the galaxy believes the Earth is a threat. So it’s a good thing I got here when I did.”

“No doubt, seeing as how your powers came from a Kree protecting you from an explosion. Anyway didn’t you have some news you wanted to share Barton?”

All eyes except for Natasha’s turn towards Clint.

“Might as well since you just can't keep your mouth shut Stark. Bobbi’s pregnant.”

Everyone but Tony offers up their congratulations. His reaction is exactly what Clint expected it would be.

“Looks like it’s time to have the house rebuilt in Malibu. I’m not sure I can handle three knee-biters running around.”


	4. The Fifth Dimension

Mr. Mxyzptlk was bored. Hopelessly, irrefutably bored. He enjoyed tormenting Superman of course. Most of the time however his pranks always backfire with the Man of Steel tricking him into saying his name backwards, thus sending him back to his own dimension for the requisite ninety days. Even a fifth dimensional being can become frustrated at being defeated by a third dimensional being, especially one who has a weakness to magic. Although time is immaterial to him, Mxy once tried to find a loophole in the ninety day rule. While his attempts resulted in failure, he discovered another world that ran parallel to that of Superman’s. Peeking in on this world he discovered a family of superheroes known as the Fantastic Four. Disguising himself as a character who would become known as the Impossible Man, he found a new universe to play pranks on. After being defeated by Superman once again, he decided to check up on this other earth. His feeling being he needed another challenge. After watching the alien invasion, he felt the Avengers could be that challenge. Unfortunately when he transported himself into the other universe he miscalculated and wound up on Asgard, at the feet of a very bemused Thunder God, on his way to rejoin Sif.

“Greetings, little man. Who are you and what brings you to Asgard?”

“Asgard, what is Asgard? I was supposed to get to Earth. As for who I am, my name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. Prankster extraordinaire from the Fifth Dimension.”

“Asgard is the Realm Eternal, home of the Norse Gods of legend. I am Thor Odinson. And you are trespassing here.”

“I mean no harm; I just came here to play some friendly pranks on the Avengers of Earth.”

“Know this, little man. The Earth is under my protection. If you seek to cause danger to my friends, you will face Asgardian justice.”

“What danger could pranks cause? I could only make their tower come to life, hardly a dangerous prospect.”

“You still speak of pranks. Are these the same as tricks?”

As Thor begins to realize what this impish creature before him is speaking of, another thought crosses his mind, that he is indeed being played for a fool.

“I warned you once, Loki. Your tricks and mischief will keep you locked in the dungeons for the rest of your days. Beware; I am not in a gaming mood.”

As Thor raises Mjolnir, Mr. Mxyzptlk knows he will soon be in danger from this towering hulk standing in front of him. He calmly addresses Thor before deciding to take a course of action that will create anger he didn’t expect.

“I don’t know who this Loki you speak of might be. But if he as much of a trickster as I am, I have no doubts we will get along famously. Until then, let me turn that hammer of yours into something a little less hazardous to my health.”

With a snap of his fingers, Mxy changes the enchanted hammer into a plush, squeaky bilgesnipe.

“There, now you can’t hurt me with that.”

“HOW DARE YOU! Mjolnir is not a toy to be played with at will! Change my hammer back at once!”

Thor, now extremely furious, starts hitting Mxy with what used to be Mjolnir. Unaffected by the onslaught, he yawns in boredom.

“You know Thor; you’re less of a challenge for me than Superman. I’ve only been here ten minutes and I’m bored. Oh well, tootles!”

Mr. Mxyzptlk leaves Thor behind transporting himself to Earth, where he hopes to find Avengers Tower and a lot more fun.

With Mjolnir humbled, the crown prince has to find another way to Odin’s throne room. Fortunately, Heimdall had seen everything and informed Fandral of a potential threat. He rides to Thor’s location with a second horse.

“Hail, Odinson! Heimdall said you might need some help. Where is this threat he spoke of?”

“Most likely on his way to Earth. I will need to get there, but first Father and I must revert Mjolnir to its proper form.”

“What manner of creature has the ability to change Mjolnir into a small bilgesnipe?”

“One with the ability to use magic not seen before. He claimed to be from the Fifth Dimension.”

Quickly Thor mounts his horse and rides for the throne room with Fandral. On their way, Sif joins them. She had parted company with Thor earlier for a training battle. As she rides up she senses desperation in her friends, and she wonders what crisis has popped up this time. Entering the throne room Fandral and Sif kneel, while Thor strides forward purposefully.

“Father, dark forces are again at play in Asgard. Mjolnir is not the mighty hammer it once was.”

Thor throws the stuffed bilgesnipe towards Odin, who then catches it effortlessly.

“This is not Mjolnir, my son. Where has it gone?”

“This was my hammer, Father. I shall prove it to you. Set it down and see if one of the palace guards can lift it.”

Odin does this, and instructs his nearest guard to try and lift the toy. He can’t as the enchantment that only the worthy can lift the weapon still surrounds it, despite the current appearance. Odin just stares quietly, while Thor speaks again.

“I thought the enchantment you spoke of when presenting me with Mjolnir says that no other magic force in this world can affect the hammer.”

“Indeed I did, whatever dark forces are in play are powerful enough to have a grave effect on our own world. I can change Mjolnir back to its rightful form, but it will take time.”

“Time is a luxury we do not have Father. The being who did this is on his way to Earth. He must be stopped.”

“Then your allies in the Avengers will have to handle this on their own. Leave me; I must be able to concentrate all my efforts to restore thine weapon.”

“But Father, I am needed on Earth. I alone have encountered this being…”

“Be silent Thor. With Mjolnir humbled as it has been, you would be entering a battle without Asgardian magic to assist you. Trust in my judgment. Leave me!”

Thor is angry, but when Odin has made up his mind there is no changing it. He departs with Fandral and Sif in hopes of finding a way to relieve himself of his frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Wikipedia page for Mr. Mxyzptlk it states that he took the form of the Impossible Man to torment the Fantastic Four. This is stated as happening in a one page aside of a Superman comic. I don't know which one, but it would make for an interesting story arc if it really did happen. Mxy's appearance is the first of a few DC comics characters that will be showing up here.


	5. Retirement

Bruce Wayne has been Batman and defending Gotham as long as the city needed him. He’d been able to take down a lot of street gangs over the years, but his first real threat came in the form of The Joker. Jack Napier was a high level threat on his own, and he worked for Gotham’s most notorious crime boss, Carl Grissom. Batman had tracked Napier to a toxic waste facility, and the resulting battle ended with the villain falling into a vat of the waste, forever dying his skin white and his hair green. It was during this time that Bruce met the reporter Vicki Vale, and the two began a short-lived relationship that ended when Alfred let her into the Bat-Cave, and the secret of Bruce’s alter-ego. After the arrest of the Joker, Gotham was safer than it had been in many years. But soon enough a new threat would emerge in the form of the Penguin. But it wasn’t this villain that made Bruce question his choice for the first time. It was a woman by the name of Selina Kyle. She and Bruce had their first meeting through a charity event held by her boss Max Shreck. He was a wealthy businessman, perhaps second only to Bruce in his level of wealth. Unbeknownst to Batman, Shreck had entered into an alliance of sorts with Penguin to get the latter elected Mayor of Gotham. Late one night Selina had been going through her boss’ files and discovered something she wasn’t supposed to, resulting in her being pushed through a window, to her death. Her survival was nothing short of a miracle, and she woke up surrounded by alley cats. After returning to her apartment, she fashioned a make-shift costume from an old rain coat, and dubbed herself Catwoman. Initially her plan was nothing more than vengeance against her former employer for her death. But while she was executing her mission as the Cat, Selina was getting closer to Bruce.

“Alfred, would you tell Selina that something came up, and I had to leave. Maybe you could give her a ride home?”

“I shall make something up Sir.”

A few moments later, Alfred entered Wayne Manor’s living room, intending to deliver the message, even as Selina was rushing to gather her things to leave.

“Miss Kyle, Mr. Wayne asked me too…,”

“Mr. Wayne, oh Bruce. Could you tell him I’m sorry, but I had to leave. Tell him that…, no, could you just make something up, a fib or something?”

“One has just sprung to mind, Ma’am.”

In the intervening time frame, Batman and Catwoman fought each other resulting in her losing one of her nine lives. But now she had a new target besides Shreck, and allied herself with Penguin in an effort to eliminate Batman. Together they kidnapped Gotham’s Ice Princess, and framed Batman for her death.

“You told me you were just going to scare the Princess.”

“She looked pretty scared to me.”

When Bruce returned the Batmobile, Penguin’s gang had hijacked it with a remote control affixed to the undercarriage. While taunting Batman and controlling the car, he revealed his plan for Gotham. As he was trying to regain control of the car, Bruce managed to record Penguin’s plan. He regained control just in time to avoid hitting a pedestrian, but now had Gotham P.D. chasing him. He narrowly escaped, and returned to the Bat-Cave. After revealing Penguin’s plan to corrupt Gotham, Bruce and Selina met up again at a Christmas Ball thrown by Shreck. 

“A kiss under the mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it.”

“But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it.”

At that moment Bruce and Selina both learned of the other’s dual identity. It seemed as if their burgeoning relationship was going to come crashing down, until Penguin arrived, with a threat to kill all of Gotham’s first born. Everything culminated in a battle below the city, and one more confrontation between Bruce and Selina.

“Selina please, you don’t have to do this. Come home with me.”

“Bruce, I would love to live with you in your palace. I just couldn’t live with myself!”

For a moment, both have them had forgotten Shreck was there. He had been shocked to learn Bruce was Batman, but he still had a card to play.

“You killed me, Batman killed me, and The Penguin killed me. You got enough in there to finish me off?”

Selina took four bullets in the stomach, but sacrificed one more life to electrocute Shreck. As Christmas Eve was ending, Alfred was driving Bruce home, when the latter caught a glimpse of a shadow in the alleyway. When he got there, he only found a black cat. As the Bat signal lit up the sky, Catwoman raised her head, knowing that Bruce would still be doing what he needed too, and someday, they might be able to be together. 

It took Bruce a few years to put Selina out of his mind, but the city still needed Batman. It was during this time that an old friend turned enemy resurfaced. Harvey Dent had been viciously scarred by acid while arguing a case for Gotham, turning him into Two-Face. He cut a swath across the city, all in an attempt to discover the identity of Batman. This culminated in an attack on a Circus, where he threatened the spectators with a bomb, even going so far as to suggest that someone in the audience was Batman. Not wanting to see anyone hurt, Bruce stood up and tried to reveal his identity over the screams of the assembled. With quick thinking the acrobatic team of the Flying Graysons retrieved the bomb before it could explode, with Dick Grayson dropping it into Gotham Bay. But he returned too late and saw his parents fall from the trapeze and to their deaths. Seeing this as well, Bruce knew it was almost history repeating itself, and he took Dick into his home. The two of them eventually became the team of Batman and Robin, and defeated Two-Face and the Riddler, saving Gotham again.

“Partners?”

“Partners.”

Batman and Robin worked together for many years, until Dick decided to strike out on his own as the Super-Hero Nightwing. They still worked together occasionally, but more often than not, Batman fought alone. He hid it for many years, but the fight with Two-Face had left him injured. Then Bane came into the picture. He was the deadliest enemy Bruce ever had to face. Bruce knew that if Bane was successful in taking over Gotham, it would be his fault. Even as his better judgment and Alfred told him not to do this, he still went back into battle as Batman. At the same time, Selina returned from the shadows. Since her first encounter with Batman, she had become a cat-burglar to survive. Granted she mostly stole from criminals, but she still remembered how Bruce had believed in her, and that she could rise above the circumstances her life had been dealt. 

“Selina, why did you come back?”

“Because of you. You believed in me Bruce. You don’t have to fight him. You’ve given enough to this city. Come away with me, we can have the life we wanted to.”

“I have to do this. Gotham needs Batman. You told me once that you couldn’t stay with me because you wouldn’t have been able to live with yourself. If I leave Bane to run this city unchecked, everything I’ve fought for, everything the Batman stands for will be washed away in a sea of blood. I can’t let that happen. One way or another, this ends tonight.”

Selina knew there was no stopping Bruce when he set his mind to something. So she found herself helping him, saving innocent lives while he and Gotham P.D. fought Bane and the villains that had overrun the city. Nightwing even returned, he had a new city to protect, but Gotham had been his home ever since Bruce had taken him in. The battle was fierce, and in the end Bruce sacrificed his life to drop the nuclear bomb Bane had brought into Gotham Bay. Only Dick, Selina, Alfred and Lucius Fox knew the truth, that Batman had faked his death and retired. Three years later, Bruce and Selina were together, traveling the world. But even though they’re enjoying their lives together as they are, Selina still wants to know one thing.

“Bruce, I have to know. You were injured severely in that fight with Bane, but you should be healed by now. Do you ever think about going back?”

“You mean to Gotham. Sometimes, I do. But going back would mean answering a lot of questions. Everyone thinks I’m dead, and that Batman is as well. Going back now would mean a lot of questions as to where I’ve been. Why, do you think about going back?”

“Sometimes yes. Don’t get me wrong, I love what we have, and traveling the world is a good way to spend our retirement years. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss home.”

“Someday we will. But you said it yourself, we have a good life right now. Maybe we can give it a few more years before we make the decision.”

Bruce sees a look of uncertainty in Selina’s eyes. He knows that they’re not done with this discussion yet, but thankfully she changes the subject to their next destination.

“So, where to next?”

“Well, why not Greece? We haven’t been there yet.”

“Sounds like fun, I’ve always wanted to see the Parthenon.”

“Greece it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle make their first of many appearances in this story. I had a hard time choosing which movie to use for them, and in this edit I combine the events of Batman Returns and The Dark Knight Rises. This chapter was too short to begin with so I made it longer. Hope every one enjoys.


	6. The Looking Glass

During the flight Bruce was deep in thought about a possible return to the States, he knew it was risky, but they could always come up with false identities to hide who they really are. While he was thinking, Mr. Mxyzptlk had found his way to Avengers Tower, after arriving in Westchester at the Xavier Institute, which was empty. Before revealing himself he eavesdrops on a conversation regarding children, and with the absence of Thor, adding a new team member.

“Look Tony, Bobbi’s pregnant, and we both wanted this. You know how hard it is to keep a relationship working with what we do.”

“That’s exactly my point, Barton. It’s a dangerous prospect. I lost my parents. And while my Dad wasn’t the most compassionate guy in the world, think about what that would be like.”

“What about Steve and Nat? Their kids are growing up fine. If I recall, you didn’t mention this two years ago when they were born.”

“What you’re forgetting Legolas, is that those two inherited two versions of the super-soldier serum. And for the record, I thought they were out of their minds.”

“Now you sound like Fury, when he found out about Nat being pregnant.”

Tony’s jaw drops in shock at Clint’s comment. Hearing himself be compared to Nick Fury is something he hoped would never happen. Looking over at Rhodes he asks a favor.

“Rhodey, if I ever become like Fury, do me a favor and put me out of my misery.”

“Yeah, I can do that. But Natasha might beat me to it, especially if you call her kids knee-biters again.”

Natasha gives Tony a deadly look, before Steve erupts in laughter.

“Stark, you shouldn’t have tried to take James’ crayons away,” Tasha says, before the rest of the group laughs at his expense. Carol is not used to the dynamic between the team, so she just listens, confused. When the laughter finally subsides, Steve brings up an important question.

“Now that everyone knows Tony can be outwitted by two year olds, Carol; I think it’s time we make the offer we’ve been waiting to make for a while now.”

“Oh just get to the point, Rogers. Why do you always have to beat around the bush?”

“Because this is a big decision, Stark. I think Carol already knows what we want to ask. If she does, she might need time to process it.”

“Oh for the love of…, Carol we want you to join the Avengers.”

Carol is shocked at the revelation. She liked helping out while James and Talia were babies, and she is grateful to Rhodey for suggesting that to Tony. But she isn’t sure what to say.

“Steve was right, Tony. This is a big decision. But I…  
”  
As Carol is about to accept the offer, the tower alarms are set off, surprising all of them because JARVIS did not alert them to a threat.

“Is this all you do when you’re not fighting aliens? Sit around and insult each other? Maybe coming to this Earth was a mistake.”

All eyes turn towards the direction the voice came from. What the Avengers see is a short man in an orange and purple suit, a bowler hat, and smoking a cigar. Clint is the first to speak.

“Is it Halloween already? Where did you find this guy, Stark? Please tell me you didn’t hire one of the seven dwarfs to be your housekeeper.”

“Is that the best joke you can come up with Barton? No, I don’t know who this is. JARVIS, can you get an I.D. on the little man?”

“Don’t bother trying to speak to your computer, Mr. Stark. I’ve temporarily deactivated him with my magic. My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. I’ve come here from the Fifth Dimension seeking a challenge.”

“Fascinating, ever since the Chitauri invaded, and we met Thor, I’ve long suspected there were multiple dimensions in the rest of the universe.”

“Ah, someone who appreciates there is more to the universe than your puny minds can comprehend. Dr. Banner, I would very much like to see the green rage monster you can turn into.”

“Sorry, but that’s not going to happen. Not until we have a more clear picture of why you’re here.”

“As I said Stark, I’ve come here looking for a challenge. But so far, all of you are as boring as Thor was. It looks like I’ll have to liven things up.”

Mxy concentrates all his powers on the building around them, and as he did with the Daily Planet building, Avengers Tower is brought to life. Without warning, bodies are being thrown across the room; Bruce hits the wall, while Clint moves into a position to protect Bobbi. She’s not too far along yet, but his fatherly instincts are already kicking in. Steve and Natasha fall off the couch, Carol and Rhodey slam into each other trying to keep their footing. Remarkably, Tony’s armor flies into the room and starts assembling around him, and once suited up he starts trying to defeat his adversary.

“Sorry Stark, but there’s still more fun for me to have,” Mxy says while dodging a repulsor blast. “Looks like I’ll just have to go elsewhere.”

With a snap of his fingers, he transports himself, along with Steve and Natasha out of the tower. As the magic wears off and the building settles, the Avengers get their bearings back. Carol is the first to notice who is not among them.

“Tony, Steve and Natasha aren’t with us. And that Mr. Mxy… he’s gone as well.”

Hearing this, Bobbi and Clint run for the elevator, to get to Steve and Nat’s floor. Suddenly they’re both worried that something happened to James and Talia. They also know that wherever Steve and Nat have been taken, they’ll be furious when they get back if their kids were hurt.

“Then we’ll have to find them. If this Mxy whatever has the power to bring buildings to life, I don’t want to know what he has in store for Steve and Natasha. JARVIS, you back on-line yet?”

“I am on-line, Sir. But when was I off-line? Is everything all right?”

“I’ll explain later, J. Right now I need you to run a biometric scan for Steve and Natasha. Also run a search for their comm devices. We need to know where they are.”

“Of course, Sir. Scan commencing, stand by.”

Five minutes pass as JARVIS runs the scan. The Avengers wait in nervous silence for good news regarding their missing team members. When JARVIS reports back and they all worry about what comes next.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but the biometric scans can find no trace of the Captain and Agent Romanoff. Where ever they are their comm devices are also off-line.”

“Perfect. Now what do we do?”

“There’s only one thing we can do, Carol. He mentioned Thor, so if I ventured a guess, Thor or Odin might be able to find a way to locate him. We have to go to Asgard.”

“You sure about that, Tony? From what you’ve said, Odin isn’t very fond of Earthlings.”

“Not much choice, Rhodey. With either the Tesseract or the Bifrost, we may be able to find them.”

As plans are made, Clint and Bobbi come back down carrying James and Talia. Clint calls Bruce over to check for injuries.

“Bruce, you might want to check the kids. They seem to be okay. They were crying when we got to their room.”

Bruce does his best to examine James and Talia. With both of them clinging tightly to one of their god-parents, it’s not easy. Thankfully he only finds some bruising, and no broken bones. He can only hope it was in part to the serum they inherited.

“Tony, if you intend to go to Asgard, I should stay behind. To make sure James and Talia are fine.”

“Then we’re going, Carol, Rhodey, I need you, Clint and Bobbi to come with me.”

“Sorry, Tony, but it should just be you, Carol and Rhodey, with Steve and Natasha missing, the kids will need Clint and I.”

Tony doesn’t like it, but he agrees. Bobbi and Clint will be able to help Bruce keep the kids calm. After Rhodey gets his armor in place, he, Carol and Tony step out on the landing pad to make the trip to Asgard. Tony calls out like Thor told him to.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”

Nothing happens, and Tony tries again.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost!”

Every call goes unanswered and Tony is growing more and more frustrated with every attempt. His shouts become more insistent, but still there is no answer.

Heimdall can hear the repeated calls, but he doesn’t know who is calling him. More importantly knowing that someone was able to enter Asgard without him seeing, he was instructed to keep the Bifrost closed. With Odin trying to restore Mjolnir, only Thor can allow him to open the bridge. As he hears the voice grow more insistent he calls Thor to join him.

“Thor, I am being called to open the bridge. You must come to the gateway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the title The Looking Glass because I thought it would be appropriate for Steve and Nat finding themselves in another world I kind of liked the reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and the sequel Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carrol.


	7. Another Life

After absconding with Steve and Natasha, Mxy transported the three of them to another Earth. Leaving them disoriented on the sidewalk in unfamiliar territory, he then transported himself to the last place he needed to go. He arrived in Greece at the hotel where Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were packing their luggage for their next destination. 

“Batman and Catwoman. I never thought the vigilante and the cat-burglar would be an item.”

“Bruce, who is this? It can’t be good that he knows our identities.”

“Superman told me of this person. What do you want with us Mxyzptlk?”

“Oh just to have a little fun, Brucey. What else did Superman tell you about me?”

“Only that you should be stuck in your own dimension right now, for ninety days.”

“I should be, but that rule only applies to those who have defeated me. Certainly not to other universes or different heroes.”

“So you found a loophole. That still doesn’t explain why you came to us.”

“Glad you finally asked the right question. I came to let you know that I just dropped two people into Gotham City. They’re from the other universe I spoke of. I really don’t doubt that once they get their bearings they’re going to cause some sort of harm to your home.”

Hearing the threat, Bruce loses his temper, which doesn’t often happen. 

“You had better be joking, because if Gotham is in any serious danger, you can bet your life that I’ll be in contact with Superman. I have no doubts he’ll be quite upset that you got back here, by exploiting another universe.”

“I don’t joke about things like that Bruce. Destructive forces are not a joking matter. But if you want to stop them, you’d better get a move on.”

Mxy transports himself out of Bruce and Selina’s hotel room, and back to his own dimension. He plans to watch in safety as his pranks take on a life of their own.

“Well looks like we’re going back to Gotham, whether we want to or not.”

Selina smirks at him, but when Bruce doesn’t respond, she looks over and he has moved to the recessed bedroom. After three years together, she has grown accustomed to his silent moments. This one is different, as she moves closer to the door, Bruce is on the phone. Hearing a sadness usually reserved for when he talks about his parents, Selina’s only thought is that someone close to him is in danger. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder, she waits for him to finish the call.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?”

“I just called Fox, asked him to meet us at the airport. He says he can get us in without being recognized.”

“Well, that will help, but I haven’t heard you sound this upset since you told me about your parents.”

“After Batman died, new villains came to the city. Dick was doing his best, but he got overwhelmed. 

“What happened?”

“Fox doesn’t know, but everything that has happened has to be my responsibility. Maybe I didn’t train Dick well enough.”

Selina knows that Bruce wants to take responsibility for a lot that he can’t control. This is what drove him to become Batman. And at this moment, comfort is the only thing she can attempt to provide.

“Bruce, you couldn’t have known. Grayson looked up to you. He wanted to honor you. Come on, first thing we deal with whatever Mxy has done. Then we can get whoever hurt the kid.”

While Bruce finishes packing, and Selina is changing their tickets from London to Gotham, Steve and Natasha are trying to get their bearings after a jarring teleportation.

“Nat…, Nat are you okay?”

Steve crawls over to her as she is slower to recover, and gently lifts her head.

“If we ever see that Mxy-whats his name again, remind me to hit him with my Widow’s bite a couple of times.”

“That’s my girl, come on, we’d better try to get back to the tower. I hope the kids aren’t hurt.”

As they shakily get to their feet, looking around Steve and Natasha realize they may not be able to get back to the tower.

“Steve, where are we? This can’t be New York. I don’t see any familiar landmarks.”

“There has to be something that will tell us where we are. Let’s get moving, maybe we’ll see something familiar on the way.”

The couple sets off through the city, trying to find a sign, or someone who can help them. Many people pass by them, but when Steve asks for help, he gets ignored. They’re both in uniform, so it seems no one wants to get involved with costumed vigilantes. When they hear a scream for help coming from a nearby alley way, they go to investigate.

“Shut it, no matter how loud you scream, no one is going to help you.”

As they enter the alley, Cap and Widow see two men attacking a young girl, probably in her mid-twenties. Whether this is New York or not, they know they have to help her.

“Hey! Let the girl go, you’ve got one opportunity to walk away.”

“This girl owes us money. This isn’t any of your concern. You walk away,” one of the muggers yells back, without turning around.

“Let the girl go. I’m not going to tell you again.”

Steve’s voice went an octave deeper the second time he said it, and the second mugger started to show a little fear.

“It can’t be! Freddie, you said the Bat was dead,” he says to his companion.

“The Bat is dead, Billy, it’s probably just some wannabe trying to fill his place.”

With their victim still down, the muggers turn around to look at the man threatening them, and break out in laughter.

“See; I told you it wasn’t the Bat. Just some clown in a flag suit. Who’re you supposed to be, Uncle Sam?”

With their attention focused on Steve, Natasha has been able to sneak around behind them. When she speaks; Freddie and Billy are both startled.

“No, he’s Captain America. And you’re about to get beat red, white, and blue.”

The fight starts with Steve and Tasha quickly gaining the upper hand. Billy isn’t afraid to fight a girl, and he starts throwing punches at Tasha, she deftly dodges each one, and launches her own offensive. After multiple kicks to his knees, and his stomach, Billy begins to fall back. He tries one more time with a punch, when he misses wildly, Tasha hits him with the Widow’s Bite. He goes down while Steve is still fighting Freddie.

“Come on flag boy, I told you this didn’t concern you. You always stick your nose where it don’t belong?”

Steve doesn’t reply, he just keeps shifting the momentum of the battle back. Soon enough Freddie realizes he can’t best his opponent in hand to hand combat. As he gets desperate, Freddie draws the gun Steve already knew he had. For the entirety of their fight so far, the shield has remained on his back. In one quick motion Steve has his shield in position and charges forward. Freddie is pushed back, right into Natasha and a second Widow’s bite takes him down as well.

“Nicely done Nat, but did you really have to quote Stark when you surprised them?”

“I thought it was appropriate. Come on Rogers, who says we can’t have a little fun when beating up two muggers?”

Steve gives her his famous shy smile, and turns to help the girl up.

“Are you all right? You’re not seriously hurt are you?”

“I’ll be okay. But who are you? Why did you help me?”

“You were in trouble, we couldn’t stand by while these two did who knows what to you. This is Captain America, I’m the Black Widow. We’re here to help.”

The girl can only manage a quiet thank you as she runs out of the alley to try and find her friends. One of them had called the police after she was abducted. Steve and Natasha hear the sirens approaching as they secure the arms of the muggers. As they push their captives forward they are met by the police with guns drawn.

“Gotham P.D. You two, throw down your weapons and put your hands behind your backs!”

“Officer, if you’ll give us a moment to explain, I believe we can settle this where you don’t have to use your guns.”

“Not a chance! Weapons down, and hands up!”

Seeing no other option, Steve drops his shield, while Natasha removes and drops both of her Widow’s bite bracelets to the ground. For the moment they are strangers in a strange land so they cooperate.  
“You four are under arrest for attempted kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you.”

Steve and Natasha are cuffed and put in the back of one squad car while the muggers are placed in another. While they are being taken to the nearest precinct, Bruce and Selina are headed for the airport, when Mr. Mxyzptlk appears before them one more time.

“Oops, in my haste to return to my own dimension, I almost forgot. You’ll get to Gotham quicker if I transport you there myself.”

He snaps his fingers and Bruce and Selina are teleported directly to Gotham International, right in front of Lucius Fox. As they recover from the sudden transportation, Bruce is the first to speak.

“I hate that guy. When we’re done dealing with whoever he brought here from the other universe, I’m going to have to contact Superman.”


	8. Asgard

After arriving at the Gateway, Thor gave Heimdall his permission to open the Bifrost. Tony, Carol and Rhodes are brought to Asgard, where Thor greets them with apologies.

“My friends, Heimdall was instructed by my father to keep the Bifrost closed. When I arrived he did tell me that he heard insistent calling to him. I apologize for keeping you waiting. What brings you here?”

“Steve and Natasha were transported somewhere by a Mr. Mxy…, Mxy something. He says he came to Asgard first, did you encounter him Thor?”

“Aye, he did come to Asgard first, Stark. This impish creature humbled Mjolnir. My hammer is currently not the weapon it should be.”

“Wait a minute Thor, didn’t you say that the enchantment around Mjolnir keeps other magics from having an effect on it?”

“Indeed, it is the same enchantment that prevents the unworthy from being able to lift it. Whatever magic this fifth dimensional being has, can be used against our own. What did he do on Earth, Stark?”

“Only brought the tower to life, and abducted Steve and Natasha, taking them God knows where. I don’t suppose that we could track them through the Bifrost or with the Tesseract?”

“Nay, because though the Bifrost is able to open the doors between the nine realms, since I was forced to destroy it to save Jotunheim, its power is diminished. It will take some years for it to regain its full power. As for the tesseract, Odin will let no one near it.”

As the Avengers weigh their options on how to best rescue Steve and Natasha, a palace guard comes to collect Thor.

“Forgive me Odinson, but the All-Father has sent me to bring you to the Throne Room. He has restored Mjolnir.”

“I will be there. My friends; you should accompany me. Perhaps together we can persuade my father to allow for the use of the cube one more time.”

Arriving at Odin’s throne room takes only a short flight. Thor is grateful for this as he was uncomfortable being carried by Tony. 

“I could have just ridden my horse, Stark. You didn’t have to carry me.”

“Come on Thor, it was the quickest way. Is the Mighty Thunder God embarrassed at being helped by a mortal?”

Thor ignores Tony’s joke as he enters the throne room. He’s gotten used to Tony’s humor, or lack thereof when it comes to his humility.

“Father, the guard says you have restored Mjolnir.”

“That is not a question Thor. I have, but using this much dark magic has weakened me. I will need time in the Odinsleep to recover.”

“I know, but I must return to Earth. Now that my companions have encountered this being we can capture him and bring him to face Asgardian justice.”

“Nay Thor, you are needed here. Asgard will need you to protect her in my stead. Earth will not be defenseless. Your allies must return there, without you.”

Odin departs for his chambers as Thor escorts his friends back to the bridge.

“I am sorry my friends. Father is correct and I am needed here.”

“We didn’t even get to ask for the tesseract Thor, so we just have to leave Steve and Natasha stuck where ever they are?”

“Nay, this Mxyzptlk used his magic on Mjolnir. Perhaps along with Heimdall’s sword we can open a gateway to his dimension.”

“Then that’s our only choice. Let’s make it happen.”

At the Bridge, Tony, Carol, and Rhodey discuss who should go. If all three of them were to go, it could be dangerous. Carol volunteers because if the attempt fails, she can survive in space and the rest of the team need Tony and Rhodey. 

“Are you ready, Carol? Time will be of the essence.

“It’s now or never, I’m ready to find this fifth dimension.”

“Very well, Heimdall, open the Bifrost.”

Tony and Rhodey are sent back to Avengers tower first, and with a turn of the sword and a lightning strike from Mjolnir, Carol is transported away.

“All that is left now is to hope, Thor.”

“Aye, Heimdall. All my hopes go with Captain Marvel.”


	9. Questioned

An hour after being transported back to Gotham, Bruce had brought Fox up to speed on all that happened. Likewise Lucius brought Bruce and Selina to his lab to show them all the new equipment he had been developing since Dick was injured. A new Batmobile, new weaponry, and improved suits, both Bruce and Selina were impressed.

“I like the new bat-suit Lucius. The gray and black work well, and it doesn’t look as bulky as my last suit.”

“It’s not Mr. Wayne. I designed it with all the protection of the old armor, but lighter and stronger. This next feature is one I’m quite proud of. Inside your right gauntlet is a special trigger. Should you need to use it, say if you’re thrown off a roof? This trigger connects to your cape, turning it into a set of wings.”

“Wings? How long can they keep me flying?”

“They aren’t designed for long-term flight. They are only able to enable gliding in case of the situation I mentioned. Now for you Miss Kyle, your suit was a little more difficult. I’ve included a full face mask, lined with Kevlar. Likewise with your body suit. On your gloves I’ve added claws, that will allow you to climb like a cat, and pads that help maintain a grip to the walls.”

“What’s with the whip attached to the belt?”

“Just a little extra protection, helpful in offensive fights. I thought it might help keep your enemies at bay.”

As they continue to plan for whatever Mxyzptlk is attempting, Steve and Natasha are still being questioned by Gotham P.D.

“Listen Officer, I don’t know how many more times we have to tell you. We heard screams from the alley and all we did was help save the girl from her attackers.”

“And you said you don’t know anything about Gotham City. You’re from New York, and you were transported here from an alternate Earth by a Mr. Mxy-?”

“Mr. Mxyzptlk. We’d never seen him before.”

“It’s funny, because my contact on the NYPD was able to find no records of a Captain Steven Grant Rogers, no fingerprints, no social security number. Not even a birth record.”

“That’s because your New York City isn’t the New York where I’m from.”

“Right; and what about you Miss? Care to continue with your own story?”

“First of all you need to drop that condescending tone. I can back up Steve’s story. My birth name is Natalia Romanova. I have been Mrs. Natasha Rogers for the past three years.”

“Hold on, so is it Natalia, or Natasha?”

“Natasha is the English equivalent of the Russian Natalia. What don’t you get about that?”

The officer is about to reply when his Captain walks up. 

“Excuse me a minute Sergeant. I need a word with you.”

“What’s up, Cap? I think I’m close to getting a confession out of them. Then we can put them away for kidnapping and attempted murder.”

“You’ve got to let this obsession go. You wanted to blame the Batman for Dent’s death, but could never prove it. Now you’re playing the same game with these two.”

“Cap, this city doesn’t need costumed vigilantes running around doing our jobs. They don’t answer to the law, and more importantly they believe they’re above the law. We should put all of them away.”

“No, you really need to let this go. These two have no records, and we were able to locate the girl. She corroborated their story. They went in to that alley to help her. The muggers are locked up. Let them go.”

“Sir, with all due respect…”

“That was not a request Sergeant.”

Turning away from his subordinate, the police Captain walks over to Steve and Natasha. 

“I must apologize for detaining you this long. The girl you rescued identified the muggers in a line up. She also confirmed that two people matching your descriptions rescued her. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you, Captain. We know you were just covering all of your bases.  
”  
“Just one more thing Captain Rogers, this city has seen its share of costumed vigilantes. I only ask that you leave any more situations like this one to Gotham P.D. Until you get back to New York, enjoy our fair city.”

Natasha is about to speak, letting the police captain know that they won’t stand idly by while people are suffering, until Steve gently places a hand on her back.

“We’ll be sure to do that Captain; in the meantime could you direct us to the nearest shopping center so we can purchase a change of clothes and possibly find a hotel?”

“Of course, our receptionist can provide you with many different locations. Good day Captain, Mrs. Rogers.”

Steve nods in response as he and Natasha heads towards the entrance of the office. After they get the information they requested, stepping outside Natasha has a question for her husband.

“Steve, why did you just acquiesce to his request for us to not interfere in police business?”

“Nat, I said what I needed to so we could leave. You know I have no intentions of letting innocents get hurt.”

“You lied to him? You’re certainly getting better at compartmentalization. I must have been a bad influence on you.”

Steve doesn’t reply, he just looks at her with the same smirk she gave him when they were on the run together from HYDRA.


	10. Tracking the Prankster

Since becoming a Kree-Human hybrid, Carol had been through a lot of adventures. She’s seen deep space, fought along-side the Starjammers, and the Nova Corps. She met Star-Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy. But being transported to another dimension looking for a man in an orange and purple suit was definitely a first. As she got her bearings she noticed the planet below her.

“Earth? Seems like the Bifrost can’t transport anyone beyond the nine realms. I better get back to Avengers Tower.”

Carol flies into Earth’s atmosphere, setting alarms off all across the globe. One such alarm is at Superman’s Fortress in the Arctic. Superman flies off to intercept the unknown before the military will even be able to respond.

“This is New York, but no tower, where am I,” Carol thinks to herself. “Something’s wrong, Thor once told me Mjolnir can only open portals, not enable time travel.”

As Carol begins her descent towards land she is hit by a red and blue blur, moving faster than she thought possible.

“State your business in New York! I warn you though, if you’re here to cause any danger, there will be consequences.”

Carol doesn’t know what to think of the commanding voice speaking to her. She only knows one thing, she’s being attacked and she needs to retaliate. With a punch, she slightly stuns her opponent, knocking him backward.

“I’m not here to cause any danger! Not to the city anyway!”

“That remains to be seen. I suggest you prove it.”

As they both go silent the fight resumes. Their punches only inflict minimal damage to each other, causing a choice of different tactics. Superman uses his heat vision while Carol goes for the energy blasts from her hands. The heat and the force of these powers lead to an explosion that throws the both of them back. The flashpoint is for a moment brighter than the sun, and the sound is heard all across the Five Boroughs. After catching their breath, Superman is the first to speak.

“I don’t want to continue fighting a woman. I suggest you stand down.”

“Stand down? You attacked me without provocation! You didn’t even give me a chance to explain why I’m here. And just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.”

“All right, let’s try this again. First of all, who are you? Why are you here?”

“My name is Captain Marvel. I came here from Asgard. My mission on this Earth is to locate a Mr. Mxy-Mxy something.”

“Mr. Mxyzptlk, somehow I’m not surprised. What did he do?”

“He abducted two of my team-mates in the Avengers. God knows where he took them.”

“I’ve dealt with him before. Most times he’s a harmless prankster. If you’ll trust me I can help you find him.”

“Trust a man who hasn’t told me his name? No offense, but that’s a good way to get killed.”

“I don’t kill. I strive for a better way to end a conflict. I was raised by Kansas farmers after all. I’m Superman.”

Looking at the man in front of her, Carol finds only honesty in his eyes. She doesn’t know why, but she trusts him. In a way she doesn’t understand he reminds her of Steve and Mar-vell.

“All right Superman, how do we find this Mxyzptlk?”

“It’s actually quite simple, Captain. All we have to do is say his name backwards.”

“You must be joking. If he’s this all powerful fifth dimensional being, that seems too obvious.”

“I did say he’s a prankster. Trust me, I’ll get us there.”

Carol takes his hand, and Superman says the word: “Kltpzyxm.”

Before she can register what’s happening, Carol and Superman are transported from New York to find this errant prankster. The feeling she gets is likes she’s being torn apart and put back together. Definitely another first in her life, but again questioning it would be futile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably opened up a lot of debate with this chapter. In the D.C. universe Superman is basically all powerful except for his weaknesses to Kryptonite and magic. In the comics we've only see him die once, and that was in battle with Doomsday. So it begs the question could Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel go toe-toe with Superman, and how would that fight turn out? Hope everyone is enjoying the story, and we're about to see Steve and Nat meet Bruce and Selina.


	11. The Joke's on you

For Steve and Natasha purchasing a change of clothes in Gotham City was difficult. Finding a hotel was next to impossible. With the cash they had they were able to purchase a couple changes of clothes, but there wasn’t one hotel willing to give a room to what they all saw as costumed vigilantes. As luck would have it, after their fourth attempt, they came across a girl and her friend, the same girl they had rescued earlier that day.

“Hey, it’s you two! I’m glad the police let you go. I heard they wanted to arrest you for my kidnapping until I was able to identify the muggers.”

“I’m glad we could help, are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine; my friend here was the one who called the police after she saw me being dragged away.”

“It wasn’t a big deal, my Father is the Police Commissioner, Dinah.”

“Commissioner Gordon, I know. Anyway Barbara, Oliver is waiting for me, I better get going.”

Dinah leaves after thanking Steve and Natasha again, leaving them with her friend.

“So, I should thank you for saving my friend as well. My name’s Barbara Gordon. I’m guessing you’re not from around here. Have you found a place to stay yet?”

“No, we tried four hotels and no one wants to let us have a room,” Tasha replies. “We are from out of town, New York to be exact.”

“What brings you all the way to Gotham?”

“It’s a long story, probably not one you want to hear. We’re just hoping to get home soon, our two year old children are probably missing us.”

“Well whatever the story is, I’m sure my Dad could arrange for the flight back. Why don’t you come with me, we’ve got some extra room at the house. You can talk to my Dad when he gets off work for the day.”

“Miss Gordon, we don’t want to impose. I’m sure we’ll find some hotel willing to help us out.”

“Captain, I insist. It’s the least I can do. Please, no more refusals. And in answer to your unspoken question, Dinah told me you call yourself Captain America. Could I get your real names?”

“Steve and Natasha Rogers, all right Miss Gordon, lead the way.”

Steve and Natasha follow Barbara as she leads the way towards her home. She tells them she has just come back from Star City, where she had originally met Dinah and her boyfriend Oliver Queen. They had come back with her to take a vacation. On the way, the three come across a bank robbery being perpetrated by a clown and his henchmen.

“Barbara, get someplace safe. Natasha and I have work to do.”

“Captain, be careful. You’re outnumbered.”

Steve looks over at Natasha with a smile, and she just nods her head, she already knows what he’s thinking. Barbara is confused, not understanding the dynamic between her new companions. She’ll be shocked at the outcome. The soldier and the spy walk calmly over to the scene like they’re on nothing more than a stroll through a park.

“Hey, Clown! I suggest you and your gang return the money to the bank, and let your hostages go,” Steve says in his most commanding voice.

“Come on Bats, you’re just calling me clown now? Don’t tell me you forgotten that I’m the Clown Prince of Crime, The Joker.”

“It doesn’t matter who you are. You’re threatening civilians. I can’t let them be hurt.”

The Joker turns around to meet his enemy face to face. He’s unsure of what to say when he sees him.

“Is there a comic book convention in town? You’re not the Bat.”

“I don’t know who this Bat you’re referring to is. I’m Captain America. And you have one last chance to surrender.”

“That word isn’t in my vocabulary, but if I’m going to go down, might as well go with a smile!”

Joker pulls out a gun and points it at Steve, who raises his shield to block the bullets. With no impact, Steve is confused. When he looks again a flag with the word bang is sticking out of the muzzle of the gun.

“Is that it? A toy gun, guess I expected too much from this world’s villains.”

The attack begins with Joker’s men surrounding Steve and Natasha. Joker watches confidently as his gang already outnumbers the two heroes. But his confidence quickly diminishes as Black Widow uses the Widow’s Bite to take down two at once, then follows up with her pistols wounding three more. Steve has taken down five with a well-aimed throw of his shield after it ricocheted off a wall. The Joker knows he underestimated the opponents and takes off running.

“These two fight better than Batman. Have to get away, I haven’t even delivered the punchline yet!”

Natasha is the first to see him take off. She goes after him, while Steve finishes off the rest of the gang members. Trying to evade her, Joker ducks down an alleyway, running right into Bruce, who had been watching from an adjacent rooftop with Selina.

“Up to your old tricks again Joker? I knew if you thought I was dead, you’d break out of Arkham.”

“Come on Bats, a clown has to have a little fun every now and then. How about you let me go, just this once? For old times’ sake?”

“Not a chance, I just got back. Gotham is still under my protection.”

Batman and the Joker continue where they left off with their last fight. Natasha has just caught up and is about to fight both of them when Selina jumps down from the roof. She lands behind the redhead and uses her whip to relieve her of her guns.

“Hey, this isn’t your fight. Let the boys have it out.”

“Sorry, but the clown is mine. He tried to shoot my partner back there.”

“Trust me, this has been brewing for a long time. Batman needs this.”

Black Widow doesn’t reply, she just prepares to fight the opponent in front of her. As the whip is swung at her again, she grabs it. Selina didn’t expect this, and is pulled forward into a kick to her stomach. Selina falling is enough to distract Bruce for a moment, giving the Joker a chance to make another escape attempt. As he makes a break for it, he runs headlong into Steve’s shield, getting knocked down in the process.

“How’s that for a punchline?”

Natasha hears the joke and rolls her eyes at Steve, she’s got another way to tease him now and he won’t be able to live it down.


	12. Gotham Knights

The Joker was down, and Batman stood there perplexed at the sight before him. For a moment even the sound of battle between Selina and the other woman didn’t register. The man with the shield stood there stoically in his red, white and blue uniform. What shocked Bruce the most was that he never heard the man approach.

“You must be the Batman this clown was talking about.”

“Maybe I am. But why don’t you tell me what I walked into? I hope this isn’t some turf war between you and the Joker. If it is, Gotham is my city, and I won’t stand by while the two of you attempt to throw it into chaos.”

“In case you didn’t notice, I just took down your enemy. Maybe if you were any kind of real hero, he wouldn’t have escaped from prison.”

If Bruce gets angry at the accusation he doesn’t show it. His priority is to find out why Mr. Mxyzptlk brought this man here. 

“So you took down my enemy. I don’t think that’s the reason Mr. Mxyzptlk brought you here.”

“I don’t know why Mxyzptlk brought my wife and I here. But you’re not going to stop us from getting home, Batman.”

Hearing this man say Mxyzptlk’s name was all the confirmation Bruce needed. Whatever reason they’re here he knows he has to stop them. With a flurry of movement Bruce is able to catch Steve off guard. When Bruce throws the first kick, Steve’s instincts, hardened by years of battle, take over. The impact hits the shield with a light thud, and when Steve extends his arm forward, Bruce is thrown off balance and goes down.

“Nice kick Batman, but my shield stood up to being hit by an enchanted hammer. You’re going to have to do better than that.”

Bruce doesn’t reply. With a kip-up he gets back to his feet and reaches into his utility belt for his batarangs. He quickly begins throwing them and each one is blocked again by Steve with his shield. Seeing his opponent seemingly without weapons, the shield is thrown at the wall where Batman is standing. As he ducks it ricochets and lodges in another wall on the opposite side of the alley. 

“Nice throw, but you’re defenseless now.” 

With a quick forward somersault Bruce goes for an uppercut to the chin to take his opponent down. He didn’t expect a low spin kick to catch him directly in the gut. The armor absorbed most of the blow, but still winded him slightly.

“Defenseless? Care to reassess that? You realize neither of us are going to win this fight with weapons, don’t you?”

Again Bruce doesn’t reply. He realized his opponent is well trained, but so is he. This is a fight that will push them both to their limits. Forgoing hand to hand Bruce launches into jiu-jitsu, while Steve counters with savate. While their fight becomes more intense, Natasha is finishing up her own fight with Selina.

“You’re good, but I’ve fought opponents I was more evenly matched with, just not since the battle with my replacement in the Black Widow program.”

“Thanks for the compliment; it’s too bad I have to end this with you unconscious.”

Selina starts slashing with her claws, but Natasha skillfully avoids each attempt. When her opponent finally exposes an opening, the Black Widow strikes with the Widow’s bite, leaving Catwoman incapacitated.

“You were good, but not good enough. Cap, how you doing?”

Steve doesn’t reply through their communicators. His own fight has been raging for fifteen minutes. Neither he nor Batman have the edge. They throw everything they can at each other. As the time of the fight lengthens both of them begin wearing the other out. Winded from the exertion, Steve speaks first.

“You’re definitely well trained. There has to be a better way than beating each other’s brains out Batman. Can we resolve this peacefully?”

“Not a chance. Superman may have said Mxyzptlk is a prankster, but everything he does has some purpose.”

As always Bruce is resolute. So far his opponent has been able to counter every attack. As the fight resumes, the Joker is just regaining consciousness after running headlong into Steve’s shield.

“Did anybody get the license plate number of the tank that…,” Before the Joker can complete his thought, a bull whip is wrapped around his ankles, pulling him to the ground. The Black Widow is standing behind him, holding the other end.

“Not my normal choice of weapon, but it will do in a pinch.”

As she looks up from her opponent, Batman has just reached into his utility belt again, and is now holding three small capsules in his hand. Reacting on pure instinct, she draws two of her Widow’s disks, launching them. One hits his arm, the electrical shock causing him to drop his weapon. And the other lands between his feet, with another mild shock, knocking him to his knees.

“Okay Batman, are you ready to listen to reason now? Cap and I don’t want to cause any harm to your city. We just want to get home.”

Bruce gets to his feet shakily, looking down at the Joker, out cold again. Then he looks back to Selina, woozy, but alive.

“All right, you both have my undivided attention. First thing, why don’t you tell me who you are?”

“Not here. We need a safe place, as I have no doubt you don’t want to reveal your identity in public.”

“All right, I have just the place.”

Pulling a remote from a compartment on his belt, Bruce calls the Batmobile and his new Bat-cycle to the entrance of the alley. 

“Take the bike, and follow me.”

As Steve and Natasha follow Batman and Catwoman, the police arrive and arrest The Joker; he is practically begging them to take him back to Arkham Asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while for this chapter to be posted. I had to get it just right. There has been a lot of debate over who would win in a fight the Bat or the Soldier. Without adding any fuel to the fire, I wanted to portray them as evenly matched. If you're familiar with the Marvel VS. DC that happened years back, we know Batman won, because of the sewer system being flushed out between them. My thought is that Steve and Bruce would probably end in a draw. I'm open to comments, but please keep it friendly. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Mxyzptlk is going to get an unpleasant surprise in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading.


	13. The Cave

On the way to the Bat-Cave, Selina isn’t sure of this idea Bruce had. They still have no idea who these two really are. The fact that her opponent was able to avoid every attack, take her whip, and mildly electrocute her leaves her extremely wary.

“Bruce, this may not be the best idea. If we’re going where I think we are, you risk exposing all of your secrets to these two. Don’t you think it’s likely that they could take advantage of this? The one in the patriotic costume refused to reveal his identity back there.”

“Selina, we are going where you think. The cave is the perfect place if they try anything. Any offensive they attempt would fail. Besides, based on the skills both of them possess, if they wanted us dead, we would be. They seem like soldiers, trained to kill, but only when it’s the last option.”

“I hope you’re right. This is a big risk. Something you should think about.”

For the rest of the drive Bruce remained silent. He was thinking about the risk. He was also thinking about how long he could stay in Gotham. After all this time his overwhelming sense of duty and obligation outweighs his still growing desire to live a normal life. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the cave. With the Batmobile and cycle parked, Bruce led their new companions towards the main computer, with Selina following in case of attack.

“All right, so you wanted someplace safe to reveal your identity. This is the safest place possible. Who are you two?”

Steve removes his helmet, hoping Batman will take it as a sign of trust.

“During World War Two I was given the identity of Captain America. I was the U.S. Army’s first and only Super-Soldier. My name is Steve Rogers.”

“And what about her,” Selina asks, pushing the other woman forward a little roughly. Natasha turns around and gives her opponent a deadly glare.

“My call sign is the Black Widow. I’m a former assassin and while I was born Natalia Alianovna Romanova, for the past three years I’ve been known as Natasha Rogers. And don’t push me again.”

For a moment it seemed as if Selina would back away, she was a cat-burglar, and standing face to face with an assassin. She decided she would stand her ground. Both Bruce and Steve could feel the tension rising between the two women. Having dealt with the League of Assassins before, and thinking this is a different situation, Bruce stepped between them.

“Selina, please. Another fight isn’t necessary. Natasha, I’m sure we can settle this without any bloodshed. Steve, you want to back me up here?”

“Sure, once you remove your mask. I trusted you by taking off my helmet. Seems to me you could provide the same courtesy.” 

“And put a leash on your cat.”

Selina became furious at Natasha’s comment. She loves Bruce, but in no way has he ever controlled her. She’s not angry at him, but she pushes him out of the way all the same.

“Get out of the way Batman; I’ll take the soldier and his assassin out by myself.”

Quickly, Selina launches back into a flurry of attacks. As before she is still outclassed by her opponent. Black Widow dodges gracefully, allowing for the outburst, but not striking back, only blocking.

“Come on Black Widow! Fight back. Don’t tell me the assassin is actually afraid of a thief!”

Natasha doesn’t reply, she knows Selina is trying to bait her into making a mistake. After years in espionage she can read all the signs. As the fight reaches a fever pitch, Bruce realizes only he can stop it, because Selina won’t. And it will only end with her injured. He removes his mask and yells to her one more time.

“Selina, stop! This isn’t a fight you can win. The Captain showed trust in me by removing his helmet. We have to do the same. Please, stop fighting. I can’t lose you.”

Bruce’s words catch the others by surprise. For most of his life he’s hidden his emotions, for fear of losing those he cares about. This is a feeling Natasha understands well. Because underneath the Bat is still the child who watched his parents murdered. As Selina throws one more punch, Natasha catches her wrist and twists her arm around behind the back, trying to get Selina to listen to reason.

“This fight is pointless Selina! Look at him! I’m willing to bet you’ve never seen fear in his eyes before.”

With her opponent restraining her, Selina does see a small glimpse of fear in Bruce’s eyes. It was gone almost as quickly as it appeared. She still struggles to break free Natasha speaks one more time.

“Steve and I are not your enemies. If I’d wanted to kill you I could have done it at minimum, three times already. I’m going to let you go, but you’ve got to stop fighting me.”

The pressure on her arm gone, Selina starts massaging it to get the blood circulating again. The hostilities finished, Bruce walks to stand face to face with Steve. He sticks his hand out and gives Steve a handshake.

“Captain Rogers, my name is Bruce Wayne. Welcome to my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on this chapter for a while, trying to fit in with my work schedule. Free time has been minimal right now. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


End file.
